Rencontre tardive
by drago-hermione
Summary: Voici Hermione et Drago qui se rencontrent dans la bibliothèque et qui passent une soirée inoubliable surtout Hermione.


Voici un one shot avec Hermione et Drago qui se rencontrent dans la bibliothèque.

Rencontre tardive.

Comment ais-je pu en arriver là? Comment ais-je pu descendre aussi bas? L'avait-il fait exprès? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait? Toutes ces queqtions je me les pose sans cesse depuis un certain moment mainteant. Tout à commencer il y a un an jour pour jour. C'était un soir d'été, tout le monde était enormis depuis un certain temps. Moi, comme à mon habitude de puis un certain temps, j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de travailler mon B.U.S.E qui commencer vraiment à me stresser. J'étais fatiguée mais ce n'était pas grave je voulais finir ce devoir facultatif. J'allais commencer à rédiger la conclusion de ma dissertation quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit. Je relève la tête, j'étais censé être seule, la bibliothécaire que je connaissais depuis un certain moment maintenant m'avais gentillement prétée les clés de la bibliothèque pour que je puisse réviser en toute tranquilité. Je me décide à me lever et à voir ce qui à pu bien faire ce bruit. Je me dirige tout doucement, sans faire de bruit vers les étagètres du fond quand soudain j'aperçus une tête blonde caché entre deux livres qui me regardais avec intensité. Sur le coup je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens. Puis je me souvins qu'il n'avait pas des centaines de personnes dans Poudlard ayant les cheveux blonds presque blancs et qui plus est qui hérré dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Sans ma tête ça a fait tilt. Je me suis vite reprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy? Dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait dur.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger? Dir-il plus menaçant.

Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, c'est moi qui t'ais posé la question la première. Repondis-je du tac au tac.

Je ne devais certainement le laisser prendre le dessus. Si je le faisais s'en était fini de moi.

-Très bien. Je suis ici pour lire. Dit-il.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait répondu. Mais cette histoire semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. Un Malfoy qui lit?

-Arrête de jouer à ça, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas venu ici que pour lire, c'est n'importe quoi. T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse!

-C'est vrai j'avoue mais j'ai tout de même répondu. Allez, à toi.

-Je suis ici pour réviser.

-Après le couvre feu? Je pensais que tu respectais tout le temps de règlement à la lettre.

-Et bien c'est très mal me connaître.

-C'est vrai. J'avoue. Mais bon c'était pas vraiment mon intention de te connaître. Mais c'est vrai que cette nuit est un bon moyen de commencer.

-Attends, tu rigoles? Tu me fais quoi là? Il y a un piège derrière ça? Et puis je n'ai pas que ça à faire on a un examen à la fin de l'anée au cas où tu ne le saurais pas !

-Toi et moi savons très bien que tu l'auras et au la main. Ce n'est pas un problème. Et il n'y a aucun piège la dessous. Je te propose seulement un trève, juste cette nuit. Ce serait si terrible? Et puis comme on dit reste près de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis, non?

-Tu n'as pas tord. Même si j'aimerais que tout ce qui se dira dans cette bibliothèque ce soir ne sorte pas de cette bibliothèque, est-ce que c'est clair? Sinon je ne joue pas.

-J'allais justement te le proposer. Ok, alors on commence avec une question chacun et comme je suis gentil je te laisse commencer.

-Oh c'est trop gentil. Alors première question qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ce soir? Et n'oublie pas la vérité rien que la vérité !

-...

-Allez c'est le jeu. Tu as voulu jouer, tu joues.

-Très bien... je suis venu ici parce que je voulais réfléchir.

A quoi?

-Tu me laisses parler oui?

-Désolé.

-Il y a à peine une heure j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père me disant... Tu me promets que ça ne sortira pas d'ici?

-Je te le promet.

-Ok.. Donc j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père me disant que le maître voulait me recontrer.

-Quoi tu vas devenir un mangemort?

-Oui... mais pas maintenant. Cette renconre c'est juste une sorte de première impression pour voir si je suis à la hauteur.

-Et comment il va s'y prendre?

-Je ne sais pas trop je suppose qu'il y aura des tests.

-Des tests? Quel genre de test?

-Je sais pas moi, des doloris à endurer et peut être des missions. Enfin bref ce n'est pas vraiment important vu que j'ais déjà passé tous ces tests avec mon père.

-Ah...

J'avais oublier à quel point il avait eu une enfance difficile avec son père.

-Enfin bref, je suis venu ici pour réfléchir, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que je suis devenu et je réfléchissais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de distraction pour me changer les idées et je n'ai trouvé que toi dans les allentours.

-Ah d'accord, tout s'explique.

-A mon tour de te poser une question.

-Vas-y.

-Ok alors qu'est-ce qui peux faire que tu n'es pas comme les autres?

-Comment ça, je ne comprends pas.

-Et bien je l'avoue ça m'as toujours fasciné. Pendant que tous Poudlard dort, toi tu révises toute seule dans la bibliothèque, ou aussi tu ne t'amuses jamais et tu ne fais jamais des trucs fous.

-ce n'est pas vrai je sais m'auser et je sais faire des trucs fous.

-Ah oui? Alors vas-y montre-moi.

-T'es sur? Tu pourrais le regretter.

-Vas-y j'attends.

-Ok.

Il voulait des trucs fous, il allait être serivit.

Je commece tout doucement à m'avancer vers lui, pas très rassurée je l'avoue et délicatement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début nous hésitons tous les deux mais peu à peu nos langues s'emmêle. Je ne sais vraiment pas à ce qui m'a pris sur le moment puis tout d'un coup Drago s'écarte. Il a l'air un peu troubler en tout cas moi je le suis totalement. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ses lèvres puissent être aussi douces et lui être aussi attentionné quand il embrasse quelqu'un.

-Ok... heu..très bien tu sais t'amuser.

-...heu... Heureuse que tu le saches.

-Ecoute je crois que je devrais y aller.

-Ok. Ça veut dire que demain nous redevenons des ennemis?

-C'était le deal. C'était juste une seule nuit. J'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à plus? Je suis désolé mais j'ai une réputation à tenir.

-Quoi?

-Au revoir Granger. Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Et il partit d'un pas vif vers la porte de sortie. L'avait-il fait exprès? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait? C'était tellement bien cette soirée rien que nous deux. Plus de rivalité, plus de mensonges. Je m'étais sentis tellement bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il embrasser aussi bien?

Depuis cette fameuse nuit je suis devenu compètement folle de lui. A chaque foi qu'il est avec une fille je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'envier. Je suis en manque, je suis en manque de lui comme on est en manque d'une drogue. Pourtant j'essaye de ma raisonner en me disant qu'on est vraiment pas rester longtemps ensemble mais c'est plus fort que moi. En une nuit il a réussi à me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Aujourd'hui je me demande sans cesse si pour lui aussi c'est la même chose, en tout cas je l'espère mais en vue de ses nombreuses conquêtes je me dis que pour lui ce n'était juste qu'un jeu. Comme d'ailleurs ça l'était prévu au début. Il a juste suivi les règles. Moi je les ai enfreind. Quelle ironie quand on sait que je suis censée être celle qui les suis et lui qui les enfreind.


End file.
